1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metal testing devices, and, more particularly, to a portable bend tester.
2. Description of Prior Art
Bend testers have been devised to qualify welders, but are not portable. The tester, in accordance with the present invention, is portable and weighs approximately one hundred pounds, thus making it easy to qualify welders right on the job site.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a portable bend tester, which will be used to qualify welders on a job site.
Another object of this invention is to provide a portable bend tester, which will be unique, in that it will be light in weight, adjustable, and will bend metal one-eighth of an inch thick, one-fourth of an inch thick, three-eighths of an inch thick, and one-half of an inch thick.
A further object of this invention is to provide a bend tester, which will be only two feet high and one foot square, making it easy to carry and store, and by employing the same principles in fabricating, may be made to bend even thicker metal.